remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
M-30 Icarus IV MBT
Designation M-30 ICARUS IV Main Battle Tank Role: Main Battle Tank Variants ICARUS I The first one Ghostwall ASS In spite of its less than flattering abbreviation, the A-S-S is responsible for saving more operative lives than any other auxiliary system fitted to a Scorpion vehicle. Effective against all forms of attack, the shielding is a persistently emitted field of ionized plasma coating the tanks armor. When an attack happens, the disturbance in the plasma results in an instant counter-reaction with no delays and no recovery-time. Essentially the next step up from what was deemed 'reactive armor' in pre-resource war times, the ASS is an experimental design fielded only by Scorpion Security, with a few derivatives present among other operators across the sol-system. Due to the price of its manufacture however and the parts it requires, not many of these kits are available. ICARUS II The second one Predator SAS The Predator SAS kit provides a vastly upgraded and much needed boost to a vehicles on board computing power. The ability to seamlessly change between weapons platforms on a multi-weapon vehicle is one thing, but the SAS also provides support for multi-purpouse warheads At a simple switch of a selector, the operator can now change the function of a round already chambered without having to reverse the loading mechanism and load a different round to adapt to a changing battlefield. Shaving countless seconds from threat identification to the time where a round can be on target and possibly saving countless lives in the process. ICARUS III Guess which one this is Composite Overhaul Kit The COCK is designed to not only overhaul most of your major systems inside of your vehicle but it also will beef up the amount of punch your Icarus or Behemoth can take. With COCK installed your systems and frame will be reinforced with a special coating making it harder and more resistant to enemy attacks. It also backs up and restores vital points at other systems that are not COCK will usually miss. ICARUS IV And this one? Hermes FAT Like it ancient namesake, the Hermes is all about speed. Though clever modifications to a vehicles suspension, replacing stock hydraulic pumps and actuators with ones fitted with after-market modifications, the vehicles ability to traverse rough terrain at high speed is vastly improved. As its name implies, the FAT-kit adds a bit of much needed girth to the vehicles suspension-rods, improving shock absorbing by a vast amount. Pegasus Hover System Wee Woo Flyyyooo ICARUS IV Urban Dominator Heavy Urban Survival Kit The HUSK is the latest development in a long line of powerful additional armor-modifications for the Icarus and Behemoth platforms. Where earlier editions were either flat out too heavy or simply too thin to fill the role properly, with the advent of new refinement techniques and the use of depleted uranium, a complete immunity to small arms fire has been achieved, nullifying everything at ((Large weapons)) and below. Loadout 1x 150mm Smoothbore Rail Accelerated Main Cannon (Capacity: 47 Shells) 1x FN MAG-2 Belt-Fed Coaxial MG (Capacity: 2500 Rounds) Sensor Operator / Commanders CROWS Hyperion Industries "Efficient" Class C Autoloader System 2x Cellular Ammunition Storage Equipment (C.A.S.E) System 1x FN MAG-2 Belt-Fed Cupola MG (Capacity: 2500 Rounds) INFO Weight: 70.8t Length: 9.97 metres (393 inches) (gun forward) Width: 3.75 m (148 in) Height: 3.0 m (120 in) Crew 2 Armor: 6 Layered Durasteel / Uranium Alloy plating. Triplex Reactive Armor Self-Healing Nanoweave / Rubber Track system Engine: 1x Valkyr-class Lithium Micro-Fusion Reactor Speed: 80 mph (128,7 km/h) Suspension: Dilithium-Reinforced Torsion Bar Operational Range: 2500 Miles (4023.36km) Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Scorpion Security Category:Lore